


What the Quiznak is a 'Sleepover'?

by usachanbeccer



Series: What the Quiznak?! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Space Dad Shiro, literally how do you use these tags, pidge and allura have some bonding time, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge has been forgetting to cut their hair. Allura, ever the space mom, tries to help and take care of them. Events unfold and the two decide to have a sleepover. Literally fluff with no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Quiznak is a 'Sleepover'?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend nb-pidge over on tumblr!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+nb-pidge+over+on+tumblr%21).



> Hey all, my first fic on Ao3! Yay! I also posted this over on my tumblr, there is no plot, I just really wanted these two to have a sleepover.  
> ~Enjoy!

Pidge never was one to act much like a girl, growing up with her best friend being her older brother she never was given a chance to. Always wrestling over the last cookie, or building forts to “fight off alien invaders”, even being the best tree climber in their kindergarten class.  
This might explain why Pidge was in the situation they currently were in. It had been a few months spent saving the entire Universe and Galaxy and basically everything that was in space, and Pidge had been forgetting about basic human needs for a while. They had been more focused on modifying and inventing things that would help them fight the Galra Empire than taking care of herself. Eventually it got bad enough that Shiro had to start dragging them away just to bathe and eat, Pidge could hardly be persuaded to change their clothes on a regular basis, or even at all if they were in the middle of a project.  
Pidge didn’t really see a problem with being focused more on their work than taking care of themself, that is, until Pidge noticed that their hair was starting to get longer. And by “starting to” meant that it was already between their shoulder blades and getting in the way of their work.  
Pidge gave a huff and shoved it out of their face before diving back into the Altean tech. But, strands of hair kept falling into Pidge’s face, distracting them from their work. Eventually, Pidge got so sick of it they grabbed some scrap wire and tied up the long hair in the worst ponytail that had ever existed, but it kept all of the hair out of their face, and that’s what mattered to Pidge.  
Pidge got right back to work, making yet another modification to the Green Lion until Shiro came and dragged them off to dinner. And the rest of the gang finally took notice on the changes Pidge was currently ignoring.  
“Yeesh Pidge, what happened to your hair?” Lance blatantly stated, pointing his spoon and gesturing to the mass of hair Pidge was calling their “ponytail”.  
“It was in the way, so I tied it back,” Pidge shrugged in response, no further explanation led to no further questions. Pidge ate in total silence, ignoring the rest of the group, trying to get back to their work as quickly as possible.  
Once finished, Pidge raced off to the Green Lion’s hanger, unaware of the concern in Allura’s eyes as they rushed off.  
***  
When Allura got to the Green Lion’s hanger, Pidge was nowhere in sight. It had been a few hours since dinner and maybe the young Paladin had ran off to make a modification elsewhere.  
Still, Allura wouldn’t know until she checked, so she set her face in a determined glare and got closer to the ship, “Pidge, are you there?”  
There was a clang, and crash and a distinct “ow!” coming from the tail of the lion, making Allura smirk as she changed direction and headed to the tail instead of the head.  
“There you are! What are you doing?” She asked, crouching to see Pidge sitting near the tail and rubbing their forehead in pain.  
“Just some modifications to make the tail more like a whip, I figured if I can make it more weapon-like...” Pidge trailed off with a shrug, not sure exactly what they were planning on doing with a Tail Whip.  
“Oh, well if you are busy, then I’ll come back at a better time.” Allura said, nodding to the door to show she was planning on leaving, but made no move to go towards the door.  
“Nah, it’s fine, I was actually thinking of taking a break.”  
“R-really?!” Allura stared at Pidge as if they had grown a second head, Pidge never took breaks willingly, at least not for as long as Allura had known them.  
“Yeah, I have a few other things I wanted to tinker with, and I was thinking of starting on those instead of the tail.”  
Allura smiled at that, rolling her eyes, a habit she picked up from both Keith and Lance, and sank to sit criss-cross, looking right at Pidge as she began speaking, “well, I was hoping to ask about your hair.” Allura said, pointing at Pidge’s messy ponytail before continuing.  
“I see that you tied it back with some wires, which is fine if that’s how you like it! But, I just thought these might be easier to get out of your hair.” Allura handed Pidge a box, not too big and not too small, and Pidge took it hesitantly, casting a curious look over to the princess before opening it.  
Inside, there was an assortment of green hair ties, bandanas, hair clips and other things used to keep hair out of one’s face.  
Pidge’s confusion soon turned to gratitude, big tears welling up in their eyes as she looked up at Allura, who seemed nervous.  
“I-I’m sorry, if you don’t want to keep your hair long, I can cut it for you, or you can keep using the wires, it’s just, I thought these might be easier to use, I’m sorry I don’t really know what humans do with long hair, they weren’t around 10,000 years ago for me to ask.” Allura rambled, suddenly she was nervous, she just wanted Pidge to take care of themself more, but now it seemed to Allura that she had offended them somehow, and they were crying.  
Pidge blinked and laughed, it was full and loud, one Allura hadn’t heard much of, and it caught her attention.  
“Allura, it’s fine, these are great! Where did you get them?” Pidge asked, yanking out the wires from her hair and replacing them with a green wrap and making an even bigger mess with their hair.  
Allura watched as Pidge’s eyes lit up and they shook their head, checking to see if the hair would fall out, grinning widely as they found that the hair stayed mostly in place.  
“Pidge, that’s a little messy.”  
“Well, I don’t have a brush, so this is what it’s gonna look like!” Pidge shot back, crossing their arms and pouting, they had forgotten how much of a pain long hair was.  
“Well I have a lot in my room, it’s what happens when you’re a princess, would you, would you mind if-”  
“Are you inviting me for a sleepover?” Pidge asked raising an eyebrow.  
Allura blinked twice, saying nothing, the confusion written all over her face.  
“You know, when two friends want to hang out but it gets late so they sleep at one friend’s place and they stay up late, talking and... do Alteans not have sleepovers?”  
“No, but I want one! Let’s have a sleepover, you and me, Pidge! We never get to bond, it’ll be perfect!”  
Pidge and Allura shared a grin, forgetting the rest of the Green Lion’s modifications and rushing to Allura’s room, grabbing the box of Pidge’s hair stuff before rushing off.  
***  
It was late into what the Castle generally considered “night time” when Coran heard the uncontrollable giggling from Allura’s room, curious, he went to check it out.  
Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t what he had stumbled upon in the late hours outside the Royal Chambers.  
The door was covered with silly doodle on paper and scrap fabric squares, all sorts of things like animals and bugs from both Earth and Altea, the other crew members or glorified versions of Allura and Pidge. In the center of the door was a larger piece of paper, colored in every color under the sun, and then some. In big, bold lettering were the words “FORT PILLOW: ABSOLUTELY NO BOYS...EVER”.  
Well.  
Coran raised a hand, hesitated only slightly as he went to knock on the Princess’s door. “Uh, Princess Allura, are you in there?”  
When the knock caused a series of “Shh!”s and “Ow!”s, causing a worried expression to creep its way on Coran’s face, he knocked once more.  
A few moments silence, and Coran reached for the doorknob the second Pidge’s head popped out of a very small opening in the door.  
“Dude, read the sign.”  
Coran sputtered as he stared at Pidge’s blank expression and heard Allura stifling giggles further in the room.  
Coran took one more look at Pidge, and noticed the extreme difference to the Paladin. No longer was their hair a rat’s nest, but it was brushed and braided in the most elegant yet simple way possible, they weren’t wearing the same sweatshirt they always did, from what little Coran saw of Pidge, he’d bet that they were borrowing something of Allura’s, maybe something from when Allura was a kid since Pidge was the tiniest thing in the entire universe. According to Lance, anyway.  
“I-uh, wait, Pidge! What is going on, the entire castle is asleep except you two!”  
“Oh, well, I’ll tell you, if! And only if, you get us snacks, deal?” Pidge’s smile was innocent enough, so Coran agreed with a huff, maybe if giving them snacks was all it took, he could convince them to at least go to bed, after all how were they expected to fight the Galra Empire if they were too tired?  
With that, Pidge shut the door and smiled over at Allura, mission accomplished.  
“Wait, Pidge, what happens when he comes back with the snacks, I thought we weren’t supposed to tell any of the boys about our sleepover?” Allura asked, lifting up the edge of a blanket to let Pidge into their massive blanket fort that had taken over Allura’s entire room.  
“We’re not gonna tell him anything, but no we don’t have to leave to get snacks,” Pidge shrugged, picking up the hairbrush they had discarded and began to brush Allura’s hair, “now, how do I do this braid again?”  
And soon, Pidge’s fingers were once again tangled in Allura’s hair, because they sucked at braiding hair.  
“Pidge! My hair! My hair!” Allura half shouted, half giggled as she helped Pidge safe their fingers from the tangles Pidge had created.  
“Sorry! I’ve never been good at braiding hair, or, or anything girly, really,” Pidge sighed, picking up the brush once more and pulling it gently through Allura’s hair, working out the tangles.  
“No, you’re better with gadgets.”  
Pidge and Allura fell into an easy conversation while they waited for Coran, and they didn’t wait long, for another knock at the door and both Allura and Pidge ran to the door, peeking out and grabbing his offering of snacks.  
“Now, will you please explain this to me?” Coran asked, clasping his hands in front of him for lack of a better thing to do with them.  
“Nope! Later!” Pidge ducked back into the room, devouring the snacks.  
Coran gapped at the princess, hoping to get a little bit of an explanation.  
“Sorry, Coran, didn’t you read the sign? “No boys... ever.”  
With that, she shut the door and joined Pidge back in their fort, having just carried out her first sleepover heist.  
***  
When it came to what the Paladins would consider four in the morning, Pidge had successfully done a simple braid in Allura’s hair, and they had settled into a sleepy, yet silly mood. Neither really willing to go to bed, but neither excited to pull an official all-nighter either.  
A soft knock on the door drew both of their heads to the door, to see it slowly ease open and in stepped Shiro, smiling kindly down at the two sleepy beings.  
“Hey, Shiro, read the sign!” Pidge giggled, laying on their back so Shiro looked upside down and it was so silly to them, why was Shiro on the ceiling? Why were THEY on the ceiling?  
“I saw it, kid, but I think you forgot that being team leader means I can override whatever rules I wish.”  
“Nu-uh! Abuse of power!” Pidge retorted, struggling to flip over on their stomach, only successfully turning over when Allura gave her a big shove and laughed as Pidge flopped over with an “oof!”  
Shiro laughed and walked over to the two inside the fort and crouched to their level.  
“Why not try sleeping, alright guys?”  
Both sleepy defenders of the universe nodded and each grabbed one of the many blankets and burrowed into it.  
“Alright, you guys settled then?” Shiro stifled a laugh as both sleeping beings nodded and muttered their approval of their burrowing skills.  
“Okay, I’m hitting the lights, good night guys.”  
Shiro got up and wandered over to the lights, and opened to door.  
“Goo’ nigh’ dad.” Shiro left the room as quick as possible before letting out the biggest laugh he’d ever had, oh Pidge was so not going to hear the end of that any time soon.


End file.
